Talent Show Excerpt: Complicated
by xXTheBlackWidowXx
Summary: Excerpt from twilightismydrug's Twilight fanfic "Talent Show", sequel to her hit "Karaoke with the Cullens".  She and I co-wrote this chapter, which is told through Bella's POV but focuses on Angela's performance.


**I do not own Twilight nor Avril Lavigne's song "Complicated". This is a chapter excerpt from "Talent Show", a Twilight fanfiction currently being written by my friend and beta reader twilightismydrug. We worked on this chapter together. :) Check out twilightismydrug-she's amazing!-and "Talent Show"!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the little public display of affection. "Angela Webber!" Mr. Banner's voice cried. "You're up!"

I glanced behind me and saw Angela's face break into a large grin. "Hmm…" I mused. "She's planning something isn't she?" Edward sighed behind me. "Not quite planning something, more like making her point very clear. It appears things with Ben aren't the same." I gasped. "Oh no!" He tilted his head for a moment. Then he said, "She's going to make her point very clear tonight though. He'll get the picture really fast." I sighed this time. I really hoped so. I loved Angela and only wanted her to be happy. I hoped things got better between them; they make such a cute couple.

Just then Angela mounted the stage. She readjusted her pastel pink blouse and nervously rubbed the perspiration from her palms on her faded blue jeans. Taking a deep breath, she stepped up to the microphone and looked out at the sea of teenagers. Snapping her fingers, the music began.

**Uh huh**

**Life's like this**

**Uh huh, uh huh**

**That's the way it is**

**'Cause life's like this**

**Uh huh, uh huh**

**That's the way it is**

I arched an eyebrow, a little bit surprised. I knew the song well, but I just always assumed Angela was more of the Norah Jones type of girl. "You'd be surprised," Edward whispered into my hair. I gently elbowed him in the stomach as I playfully hissed, "Oh, shut up." He chuckled softly and I returned my attention to Angela, just in time to see her take the microphone from the stand and strike a more daring, challenging pose. Angela obviously wanted Ben to get the point. She wasn't messing around.

**Chill out, what you yellin' for?**

**Lay back, it's all been done before**

**And if, you could only let it be**

**You will see**

**I like, you the way you are**

**When we're drivin' in your car**

Angela nodded at Ben, who wore a guilty and somewhat ashamed expression.

**And you're, talkin' to me one on one**

**But you become**

"I wonder what he did to piss her off," I whispered. I felt Edward shrug behind me. Turning slightly to face him I asked, surprised, "You don't know?" He just laughed.

**Somebody else**

**'Round everyone else**

**You're watchin' your back**

**Like you can't relax**

**You tryin' to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

I couldn't resist giggling at the sight of her stomping her booted foot to the beat. I actually enjoyed seeing a bit of an attitude from her—it was unexpected, but I know that she's put up with a lot of crap from everybody. It was definitely time she took a stand.

**Tell me **

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**

**Gets me frustrated**

"Apparently Ben has gotten a bit big for his britches," Edward whispered conspiratorially. I laughed, not believing that a guy as sweet as Ben would do something like that.

**Life's like this you**

**You fall and you crawl and you break**

**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**

**Honestly, you promised me**

**I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No no no**

Suddenly the stage lights dimmed and her frame was illuminated by a soft blue glow.

**You come over unannounced**

**Dressed up, like you're somethin' else**

**Where you are ain't where it's at you see**

**You're makin' me**

**Laugh out, when you strike a pose**

Angela tossed her dirty blonde curls over her shoulder and her stance was that of one of Charlie's angels. There was a chorus of laughter within the auditorium. Smiling, she flipped up the collar of her denim jacket as she resumed.

**Take off, all your preppy clothes**

**You know, you're not foolin' anyone**

**When you become**

Watching Angela up on stage, I could tell in her demeanor that she was pissed. For such a mild mannered girl, she was really showing quite a bit of anger. "What exactly does that mean?" I asked, confused.

**Somebody else**

**'Round everyone else**

**You're watchin' your back**

**Like you can't relax**

**You tryin' to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

"Seems like Ben has been getting more into the way Mike and his friends act; started dressing like them and treating Angela crappy too. She's had enough." I was reeling at what Edward had just told me. I couldn't believe that Ben would do that to Angela.

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**

**Gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this you**

Suddenly Angela's choice in music made more sense.

**You fall and you crawl and you break**

**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**

**Honestly, you promised me**

**I'm never gonna find you fake it**

I sighed deeply, feeling really sad for my friend.

**No no no**

**(No no no)**

**No no**

"Is he going to get the point after this?" I asked Edward. I felt him chuckle. "You're asking the wrong Cullen, Bella. I'm not the psychic." I looked at Alice across the room. "But do you think he will, Edward? Is Angela going to be ok?" He turned me in his arms. "I think she's gonna be just fine, Bella. Look."

**(No no no)**

**No no**

**(No no no)**

**No no**

Turning back around, I realized that Angela wasn't the only one singing. Most of the kids were joining in. In fact, a lot of people were swaying…even Edward. And I was swaying in his arms. Alice, of course, was right there, singing along with a grin plastered on her face. I shook my head. Typical Alice.

**Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?**

**Lay back, it's all been done before**

**And if you could only let it be**

**You will see**

**Somebody else**

**'Round everyone else**

**You're watchin' your back**

**Like you can't relax**

**You tryin' to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

I swayed along with the music, still singing with everyone.

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**

**Gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this, you**

**You fall and you crawl and you break**

**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**

**Honestly, you promised me**

**I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No no**

Her expression was one of desperation; her eyes were pleading with him, begging him to return to the guy she has always adored, not the arrogant jerk he had morphed into.

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**(Yea yea)**

**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**

**Gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this you**

**You fall and you crawl and you break**

**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**

**Honestly, you promised me**

**I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No no no**

The last line faded away and there was brief silence before everyone broke out into thunderous applause. There were even a few whistles. I, of course, clapped as enthusiastically as I could—which was difficult to do with Edward's muscular arms wrapped tightly around me, pinning my arms against my body—and even cried out "Whoooo!" for my friend.

However, I don't think it mattered. Her eyes were riveted upon Ben, who apologetically mouthed an "I'm sorry" to her. She grinned and, eyes twinkling, quickly dismounted the stage and hurried over to Ben to embrace him.

I overheard him say "I've never seen this side of you before" and she answered, "My point exactly." They hugged once more and even shared a small kiss.

Our eyes were torn away from the touching scene, though, when the moment was abruptly interrupted by Mr. Banner's announcement of the next performer.


End file.
